


The New King

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Gavin Free - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, king au - Fandom, king gavin au - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wailed, "Oh my Edgar!" His shaking hands fluttered across the severed head,"You killed my Edgar!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New King

Gavin held the head of the minotaur tightly through its course hair. It was heavy, and its jaw dragged across the ground as the man limped out of the maze.

 _Daylight._  Gavin saw it, far off in the distance. The first thing his eyes laid upon when he crawled through the doorway was the Mad King. He stood with wide eyes, mouth slightly ajar, "You…"

Gavin snarled, and summoned the energy to throw Edgar's head at the King. It rolled until it reached Ryan's feet. "There." Gavin spat out blood, "I killed your pet. The games are over."

"That's impossible…." The Mad King's voice shook as he looked down at Edgar's dead eyes. "Nobody was supposed to beat him."

"Well I did." Gavin dropped the diamond sword in his left hand.

"But you! Of all people?!  _You_  found the hidden armor!?" Ryan's voice was increasing in volume. Gavin said nothing in reply.

A pillar of light appeared behind King Ryan, and suddenly Geoff was standing there, wide eyed and panting. Seconds after there was Ray, and then Jack, and then Michael. All were stripped bare from their armor, leaving only their clothes.  _How many times did Edgar kill them all?_

Suddenly Ryan fell to his knees, and placed his hands on the Minotaur's dead head. He wailed, "Oh my  _Edgar."_ His shaking hands fluttered across the severed head, "You killed my Edgar!" 

Michael was the first one to catch his breath. Dying and being resurrected was normal, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. He looked up to see Gavin covered in diamond armor and dark red blood. He breathed out in shock, "Gav….you…."

"You made a mistake, my  _liege._ " Gavin stressed sarcastically. "Your pet wasn't indestructible like you thought."

For the first time, the Mad King cried.

"What, you thought you could be king forever?  _Mad king?_ " Geoff barked. He refused to call him Ryan. This man was not their friend.

Jack crossed his arms, "That's not how the game works. You can't play with fate." The king ignored them, running his fingers through Edgar's fur and across his horns.

Gavin strode over to King Ryan, ignoring the gushing wound in his own leg, and plucked the crown off of his head. "This is mine now."

With that Ryan transformed-transformed back into a human that is. The red eyes turned blue and the cape around him turned to dust that blew away in the breeze. He screamed as the power was stripped from his head- the madness was taken away. He yelled and grabbed his skull; there was an overwhelming sensation of confusion and pain.

Everyone stood around and watched the fall of the Mad King.

He was left collapsed to the ground, dressed back in that goofy kilt and suit jacket.

It was silent now as a wave of relief passed through everyone. Ray was the first one to start laughing. The hunters turned and looked to him as he laughed and laughed. The youngest fell to his knees and laughed until tears sprung from his eyes. He managed to gasp, "its over. It's over. It's over."

Geoff turned to hug the nearest person- that person being Jack, and Michael covered his mouth in disbelief.

Gavin stood still with the crown between his fingers. Since it was no longer on Ryan's head, it reverted back to its original form; grey and ugly, like a metal band. Gavin held it up to the sunlight peaking up over the mountains. There was no shine, no appeal. He mumbled out loud, "This thing was the cause of our hell. This stupid thing."

"Well," Geoff walked over and politely took it out of his grasp. "You'll be seeing it tomorrow, at the coronation ceremony."

"I wonder what power Gavin will get?" Jack mused.

"Wither its good or bad, we'll find out tomorrow." Michael shrugged. He looked down at Ryan, asleep on the ground. "We better get this guy into bed. He's going to have one hell of a hangover."

* * *

" _I wonder what power Gavin will get?"_

Even after such an insane day-possibly the  _most_   _insane day of his life_ , Gavin couldn't sleep. He lay in bed, looking at the ceiling.

_Power._

The whole king thing was dumb. He really wanted to just take the damn crown and throw it the ocean- but god knows it would find its way back. It always did.

_Power._

The word echoed in Gavin's head. He couldn't help but wonder  _what will my power be? What if it's evil like Ryan's power?_

It was true. With the crown came a special ability only available to that person during kingship. Michael received strength, Geoff had infinite wisdom, Ray got speed, and Ryan was overcome with unbelievable madness and bloodlust.

Having the power is fine and all, but once you're no longer King you're left with this bad taste in your mouth. This feeling of  _loss_ and  _longing_  to have that power again. Gavin had never been so grateful for this….knowing that Ryan would be normal once again.

* * *

The ceremony took place in the courtyard in front of the giant golden throne. They had done this many times before; Geoff gave a speech and they all ate delicious food. Gavin tugged on the sleeve of Michael's shirt. The man scowled, "What?"

"Michael…" Gavin tugged on it again, trying to get Michael to come closer. He rolled his eyes but nevertheless humored the soon to be King. He leaned in and Gavin whispered, "Michael, if I go insane like Ryan…please, " he swallowed, "please kill me."

Michael's eyes turned wide, "But Gavin…we're not in the games anymore. There's no respawning."

Gavin nodded, " I know."

Michael shook his head, "Gav I won't do it."

"You  _have_ to," Gavin whispered. "You have to."

"It will be treason. I'll be put to death too." Michael sputtered.

"Not if it's a command from a King."

"Gavin! Get over here the ceremony is starting," Geoff called. Gavin gave Michael a final look of determination and Michael nodded grimly.

Ryan looked sickly and ill, like Geoff when he drank too much. Nevertheless he smiled- a genuine smile. Something the hunters hadn't seen in a year. Gavin knelt in front of him, shaky and nervous as Ryan spoke,

"I don't remember much…" Ryan held the crown above Gavin's head. "And I don't know what I did…but I know you killed Edgar." Gavin swallowed in nervousness. Ryan continued, "Anyone strong enough to kill Edgar must be deserving of the title  _King._ " Ryan placed the crown on Gavin's head, and it began to glow as it changed shape.

Everyone watched in awe as it turned a beautiful gold once more, and took upon an Earl shape. Ryan took a step back and took a knee, as did everyone else.

Gavin yelped as light overtook his clothing; changing into a long green cape, and his scarf doubling in size to nearly envelop him. Fine jewels appeared to clasp his cape and the leather of his boots became new and clean.

Everyone stared with varied expressions to see what the King's power would become.

Gavin suddenly felt his clean leather boots lift off the ground as he lost balance. He floated upwards, and he yelped once again as reached for the ground. His clothes fluttered around him as he swung his arms around in hopes for balance. "Woah!"

Geoff laughed from his kneeled position at the bottom of the golden throne, "Flight! Gavin has the power of flight!"

A wave of relief, and even laughter, passed through the hunters as they watched their clumsy new King try to get back on the ground.

"Wow, and we were all worried for nothing." Ray sighed.

King Gavin shrieked, "This isn't funny! How the hell do I get down?" He floated upside down, right side up, and then sideways. He brushed a toe against the ground before spinning out of control again, "Damnit!"

Geoff and Jack couldn't stop laughing. Michael shook his head and rolled his eyes before jumping up and reaching for King Gavin's ankle to drag him back down to Earth.

As the hysterics happened in the background, Ryan watched from the side, a smirk on his face. There was a sarcastic chorus of "All hail the king!" As Gavin squealed and shrieked from the air. Ryan watched the crown stay steady on his head no matter what way he turned…..Yes, the crown could not be touched until the next year when someone new won the King's games.  He knew that fact well; Ryan had burns that ran up his hands from his many attempts at cat burglary.

He grinned.

He would just have to win again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> so i dunno might turn this into something if people like it enough
> 
> i just felt so inspired by the king gavin thing and all the au's that i had to write something


End file.
